starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
06-06-2009: Kashyyyk Nuked!
Breaking into all NR newscasts and most entertainment channels, doled out as usual in Imperial and Independent space, is a grave announcement. KASHYYYK ATTACKED! The visibly shaken Wroonian newsanchor reads off a shocking news item, with images of a massive circular crater of destruction surrounded by the trees of Kashyyyk, smoke and clouds everywhere towering up into the skies, with a number of the huge trees obviously knocked down by the blast, others shot to pieces by something not nuclear. "This is Kallendrin Moril reporting from an orbital station over Kashyyyk. Today, a nuclear device approximately four or five megatons was detonated over a small Kashyyyk village, destroying the village and claiming approximately 2,500 lives, with the Wookiee government declining to give a more firm estimate of the death toll as they were too enraged to comment on the matter at this time. New Republic authorities promptly responded with both military and civilian assistance, commandeering and requesting the assistance of civilian vessels to help bring the fire under control." Interspersed with this are amateur videos shot of the crown fire, with the Talyc Kad seen over all, gnat-sized fighters zipping about and actually destroying trees not currently engulfed in the massive fire. "Shortly after the crown fire was successfully brought under control, New Republic authorities received a communcation claiming responsibility for the incident from a group calling itself the Hand of Ithradi, even as thousands of Wookiees and other beings on-planet sought in vain for news of loved ones. The radiation from the blast was lofted into the upper atmosphere, and all beings traveling to and from Kashyyyk are to seek out medical attention or to take the necessary precautions. New Republic military vessels are on hand to help provide aid to the survivors of this devastating attack and to also assist NRI officials in determining the source of the nuclear device. Coordinating the relief effort was Leia Organa-Solo, former New Republic Chief of State." Steady video is shown of Leia, wearing the orange X-Wing flight suit, the smoke-dusted battered X-Wing in the background, as she's treated for possible radiation contamination by a fussy droid. "I only have a few moments before I'm needed elsewhere, so I'll make this quick. The New Republic will investigate this incident and the claim of responsibility. Our priority here and now is to save lives. According to most reports, all of Kashyyyk will soon suffer from an increased amount of background radiation, upwards of 20% more closer to the epicenter of the blast, more of it on the Southern Hemisphere due to regional weather patterns. Right now, we need medical supplies and food and temporary housing for those displaced by the blast, as well as volunteers, skilled or unskilled, to help with caring for the sick and injured. Thankfully, Senator Ariston's gathered fleet is still near enough, and that will be most helpful during this crisis. I'd also like to thank everyone, civilian, military, native, offworlder, for your assistance and quick responses, particularly Tara Amberlee and the crew of the _Talyc Kad_ for taking a valuable leadership role in getting the fire under control. Without their assistance, this would have gotten much worse than it already has been. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to help the doctors and medical droids." With a brief nod to the camera, she strides away, out of frame, one small hand clamped on the medical droid's arm, hauling it with her. The scene shifts back to the Wroonian reporter. "We'll keep monitoring this breaking news, including the surprising revelation of the presence of the former Model of Corellia and her crew, working side by side with New Republic forces." The cast includes links for various talking points in the report, names, that sort of thing, while a subchannel keeps a live feed going for news addicts. Category:June 2009 IGN Posts